Frozone
Frozone, real name Lucius Best, is a major character in the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles, and its 2018 sequel, The Incredibles 2. He is the best friend and a close ally of Mr. Incredible and therefore the family too. He has the ability to create ice and freeze surfaces with his hands. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Queen Elsa vs Frozone (Completed) * Frozone vs Jack Frost * Frozone vs Mr. Freeze (Completed) * Frozone vs Sub Zero Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Incredibles Lucius Best is a long-time friend of Robert Parr, having served as best man at Bob and Helen’s wedding. As Frozone, he has also been a long-time associate of Mr. Incredible, with the two of them being featured in the pilot for a cartoon series called, Mr. Incredible and Pals In the aftermath of the aftermath of the Sansweet v. Incredible court case, Lucius hung up his supersuit, and married a woman named Honey. Secretly, however, Lucius humored Bob by supporting him in illicit hero work. Though this work did bring Bob to the attention of the villain Syndrome, his people did not connect Lucius Best with Frozone. Lucius was unaware of what was going on on Nomanisan Island, and as such was surprised when Syndrome’s Omnidroid v. 10 began rampaging through Metroville. As soon as possible, however, he did don his Frozone suit and join the Incredibles in defeating the robot. Incredible 2 When the Underminer arrived to challenge the surface dwellers, Lucius assisted the Incredibles in minimizing the damage caused. The Incredibles were subsequently arrested by the local police, but Lucius was able to escape, with the assistance of Winston Deavor. Lucius accepted Deavor’s offer to improve the Supers’ public image, and did not seem to mind allowing Elastigirl to be the Supers’ face. He tried to help Robert deal with Jack-Jack’s new power, and came to the rescue of the Parr children, when they were attacked by Evelyn Deavor’s hypnotized supers. Unfortunately, he was captured at that point, and hypnotized himself. When he was freed by the Parr children, Lucius again assisted the Incredibles in capturing the bad guys. The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer video game was overtaken by the events of the Incredibles 2, but can be reimagined as taking place after that movie. When the Underminer arrived to challenge the surface dwellers, Lucius assisted Bob in battling the villain’s army of robots, and eventually defeating the Underminer. Death Battle Info * Superhero Name: Frozone * Real Name: Lucius Best * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 180lbs * Best friend with Mr. Incredible * Wants to go bowling * Once was romantically involved with a fiery superheroine Blazestone ** Apparently there was a bit of a love triangle between Frozone, Blazestone and another superhero Downburst. * Married to a woman named Honey Appearance Lucius is an Africa-American male of average size, but appearing very physically fit. When in his civilian clothes, he inevitably wears excellent quality clothing. His supersuit is powder blue and white, appearing much like a speed skater’s outfit. It has been stated that Frozone’s appearance was inspired by American speed skater Shani Davis. Powers and Abilities Frozone’s powers are ice-based. He can create snow or ice from the moisture in the surrounding air. * Ice blast - He is able to shoot a blast of ice that will encase an opponent, and even stop a bullet in mid-flight. He can also use this power to create a sheet of ice on the ground that he can skate on, but others will find it impossible to stand on it without falling down. He has also used this ability to turn a large amount of water into a field of soft snow, allowing a falling person to land on it unhurt. * Ice flight - He able to make mid-air ice-fields that he can skate on, allowing to effectively fly through the air. Weapons and Equipment The only pieces of equipment that Frozone employs are his very special boots. These boots allow him to stand on ice without falling, and they can also morph into ice skates, skies, or a snowboard, all of which allow him to maximize his movement while on the ice or snow that he creates. He also wears a pair of goggles, which protects him from snow-blindness, and helps hide his real identity. Feats and Strengths * Fast enough to dodge bullets from a semi-automatic * Managed to catch up with a helicopter * Reflexes fast enough to freeze spat water in the air, and catch the ice. * Strong enough to carry three unconscious civilians on one shoulder. * Froze a cop and the bullet that he fired shortly after rehydrating himself * Assisted the Incredibles Family with the defeat of the Omnidroid v.10 * Survived hits from the Omnidroid v.10's Arms. * Froze an entire wave created by the Omnidroid and turned it into snow is less than a second. * One of the few superheroes that were around during the Golden Age to not get killed off by Syndrome, with the others being Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl ** As well as being one of the superheroes that Syndrome knew of his location and secret identity * Assisted with the Incredibles with stopping the Underminer's drill tank * Rescued the Parr Kids from mind-controlled superheroes ** But at the cost of him getting captured and getting mind controlled. * Prevented a cruise ship from crashing in the city by creating a ice wall large enough to slow it down. Flaws * Doesn't miss the good all days ** Though he will suit up if the situation calls for it ** And sometimes Bob will force him into some vigilantism. * Constantly nagged by his wife * Can't use his ice powers if he dehydrated, if he's in a hot environment, or if there's no type of moisture in the air. * Temporarily under the mind control of the Screenslaver * Never did get to go bowling Gallery Lucius_Best_in_civilian_clothing.png|Lucius Best in civilian clothing. Lucius_Best_in_disguise.jpg|Lucius Best in disguise. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:African American Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pixar Characters Category:Superheroes Category:US Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants